Twisted Fate
by silkencrow
Summary: Athena of the Sulta Clan has responsibilities. Hundreds of people rely on her ability to handle them. And yet it takes all she has just to hold the darkness within her at bay. How is she supposed to take care of an entire clan? Struggling everyday to escape her nightmares, Athena will have to make a decision. Continue to fight...or give in to the monster lurking.


_Cold, clinical hands moved around in my stomach. Sifting through my organs looking for something. If only he'd listen to me. If only he'd just kill me._

_My body was numb, but I knew that he wouldn't stop once the numbness wore off. The evil bastard would keep sifting. Pulling. Tugging. Squeezing._

_Pull. Tug. Squeeze. Pull, tug, squeeze. Pull tug squeeze._

_The smell of iron and antibacterial liquids constantly filled my nose. The pain comes. The pain stays. The pain goes, but never for long. I'm crazy now, I know I am, for I take comfort in the repeated feeling. Pleasure even. The blissful sensation of something other than nothing running through my body is welcome. I smile._

_Thank you, Doctor. Am I a good girl? Thank you, Doctor. Will I go home soon? Thank you, I hate you, Doctor. _

_I will kill you Doctor. Kill you. Kill. _

_Kill kill kill kill._

"_Good girl, Athena. Lie still for your Doctor now."_

_My screams never end._

Cold. That's my first thought when I wake up abruptly in my small, one room cottage. I'm freezing, but I know I shouldn't be. The fire I made last night still roars in the corner, kept up by my residual magic. All my windows still tightly shut.

But that's just what I am nowadays.

Cold.

"Athena!" A sharp pounding sounds through the front door. My body reluctantly rolls over to face the door, and the phantom pain in my abdomen flares briefly. Finally glancing at the offending door, I see tufts of blonde hair barely peeking above the pane glass.

"I know you must be up! The Elders are already waiting for you at the north gate!"

Saura's words jar me slightly. That's right, I had forgotten. Today is the Hunter's Exam.

"Athena, don't make me drag you out of there," Saura sounds threatening, but in reality she couldn't hurt a fly. I've known her since as long as I can remember, mostly due to the fact that my parents were both killed shortly after I was born. Elder Rai, our youngest elder and Saura's father, took responsibility for raising me. He was revered in our clan for his business strategies and genius-level intellect. I had thought a lot of him once, when I was young. But after experiencing evil in just about all its forms, I can spot malevolence a mile away.

Elder Rai hides it well, but my eyes see far more than even a Seers'.

"Athena!" More pounding ensues, making me grit my teeth. The rustle of the sheets is the only sound that can be heard as I swiftly vault out of bed and fling the door wide, making Saura gasp and stumble back. Saura's beautiful features greet me on the other side. Bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, with plump lips and rosy cheeks. The trademark Sulta look. Nothing like my black hair and dark green eyes. And if that wasn't enough to make me stand out, the Seer Sight the skin of my eyelids and around my eyes dark, practically black. Not that it's uncommon for Seers, but usually dark tones only appear when using the Sight. Mine never goes away.

I've always been an oddity in the Sulta Clan. Even before my unfortunate kidnapping. Honestly, if I hadn't been born with the Seer power, I'm almost certain the clan would have discharged me.

"I'm going, Saura, just give me ten minutes to gather my things and I'll head immediately to the north gate," I fib. Saura gives an exasperated huff, crossing her arms haughtily. Saura's reaction was expected, as was the small smile threatening the edges of my mouth. She's one of the few clansmen that still treat me like I'm not broken on the inside, even if she can be rather annoying.

"Don't give me that look," she raises an eyebrow, "They were going to send Dad instead, but I valiantly stepped in and said that I wanted to give you a proper, private farewell."

She stares, eyebrows still raised, and I wish I could be friendly with her. Wish I could show anything at all on my face.

Since my return, I've found lying to be surprisingly easy. Maybe it's because my face is so emotionless now, and no one can ever tell if I'm lying. But I've long suspected that it's just something that comes with not feeling much of anything at all. No guilt means no unconscious tells. Even still, the truth pours from my lips.

"What am I even doing?" I ask her. She smiles sadly at me, reaching out to give my shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"Well the smart ass answer is getting ready to take a life or death test…" she gives one last squeeze before letting go and stepping back, "but you know that no one can answer that but you."

Well, then I guess there's nothing to do but continue. That's all I've ever done since I was rescued from _him. _

Just continue. Continue my path as a Seer. Continue with the Hunter Exam. Continue with life.

Continue with breathing.

Despite what happened to me, I know I can't kill myself. At least not yet. The Sulta Clan would eventually die off without a Seer to provide life energy to the clan, as well as a source of income. It'll be another 20 years or so before another Seer is born, and if I was to die before then….

Well, that's why they chance putting the Seers through the Hunter Exam. That level of protection and training allows long and happy lives. Of course, the added benefit of increased powers doesn't hurt.

Right. Long and happy. I can't believe they've never lost a Seer to the exam. I hear it's brutal. Only the most capable in the world even barely pass the trials.

The Sulta Clan sure does work in mysterious ways.

"Well, thank you for coming and making sure I was up. Please tell the Elders I'll be at the gate shortly."

Saura gives her nod of assent and waves me off as she walks off back to the gate.I close the door and just stand there for a few seconds, breathing deeply. Control is everything when your mind wants to crumble into a dysfunctional heap at every moment. Delaying the inevitable will gain me nothing, so I gather my weapons quickly, setting them on the dining table as I go. After dressing in black knee-length pants, black combat boots and a black sleeveless tunic, I stand in front of my array of knives. The process of hiding and strapping my knives to my person has become like a sacred ritual to me now. I do it slowly, methodically, so that I memorize where they are. Lower back, thighs, ankles. My twin blades find their home in the crisscrossed scabbard strapped across my back. The weight instantly gives me comfort. My weapons are my armor. My sanity. Without them, I am once again the broken girl who has no armor. No sanity.

I don't bother locking up my cottage before leaving. The Elders will conduct a search as soon as I'm gone. They don't trust me. They think I'm a time bomb, just waiting to explode. I can never find it in me to get angered at their assumptions.

They're probably right.

True to my word this once, I'm standing next to Saura at the north gate ten minutes later. She's holding something wrapped in cloth in her hands, and has a teasing smile on her face.

I wish I could smile back.

"Here's some bread and cheese for the road, since you're missing breakfast. And I figured some essence might come in handy," she explains, shoving a travel pouch into my arms. I raise an eyebrow slightly, but secure the pouch across my hips anyways. It'll probably come in handy. From the corner of my eye, I see Elder Vasca tense slightly, a frown maring his wrinkled features. Probably because he thinks it's a waste of essence. Out of all the Elders, Vasca has always hated me the most. I don't pretend to know why, or even really care. As long as he doesn't get in my way…

I won't get in his.

"Thank you, Saura. I don't know when I'll be back, but please be well in my absence."

Saura laughs, giving me a wink. "I'll survive, somehow."

I give her a slight bow, inclining my head in farwell. She does the same, and I turn towards the awaiting Elders. I'm not certain the farewell party is necessary, but considering this will be the first time I've left the clan since I was brought back it makes more sense. They want to ensure their greatest investment seems mentally sound enough to go risk their life in a test that will probably kill them anyways...

It should be daunting, but honestly.

Nothing much scares me anymore.

"We hope you understand the gravity of your task, Athena," Elder Moria rasps at me. Her wrinkled brow quirk as though to say, _I'm not sure that you do._ The other five nod their heads gravely in agreement. I have to will myself not to show any annoyance on my face. Not even a twitch. After everything...all that I endured...they still see me as an outcast. Not even my rank as Seer can dissuade their hateful hearts.

"I will do what is expected, Elder." No inflection, not a single hint of emotion in my voice.

Cold.

Apathetic.

Armor.

"Then we shall expect success," Rai murmurs. My eyes catch his. We regard each other cautiously; two monsters weary of one another. Anyone else would have missed it, but I see the concession in his eyes. The distant, but present, fear.

I almost want to smile.

"Of course." A slight bow, a nod, and then my feet carry me forward. Away from the place that used to be my home. Away from safety.

And towards something new.


End file.
